1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a method of forming a package-on-package and a device related thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic devices have become thinner and smaller-sized, techniques related to a package-on-package (PoP) have been widely researched. The PoP refers to a package in which the same or different kinds of semiconductor packages are stacked to reduce a horizontal mounting surface, increasing the degree of integration thereof. However, it is very difficult to stack the plurality of semiconductor packages while controlling the width and height of the PoP.